Mi destino
by Faby Andley
Summary: La confesión de unos bellos sentimientos a la persona mas inesperada...¿A quien le esta abriendo su corazón? Minific con el que participe en la GF2014


**Hola chicas!**** Aqui les traigo un minific de nuestro apuesto Principe de la Colina...con el participe en la GF2014...espero que lo disfruten**

**Mi destino…**

**Candy**…el solo pronunciar su nombre, causa un efecto sorprendente en mí. Es increíble como nuestros destinos se entrelazaron llevándose nuestras soledades. Desde aquella tarde en la colina, su sonrisa motivo mis sueños, me llevó al anhelo de querer a ser mejor persona. Nunca olvidé su sonrisa… aún ahora, cuando todo va mal solo cierro los ojos y la veo sonriendo, eso es suficiente para mí.

Desde aquella tarde, la primavera cobró un significado distinto… Nos hemos encontrado tantas veces y de distintas maneras pero ese día fue especial. De algún modo ese fue el día en que todo comenzó. Anhelaba verla una vez más,la forma en la que contuvo su llanto hasta estar a solas fue inspirador,algo me motivó a acercarme, solo quería hacerla sonreír.¡Candy siempre se las ingeniaba para entrar en dificultades! Y yo corría a su auxilio sin dudarlo,siempre estuve cerca desde las sombras esperando el momento adecuado para acercarme un poco más. Fue cuando cayó a la cascada que comprendí la escena de la colina… Aún recuerdo sus palabras,el brillo en su mirada,nunca había conocido a alguien que estuviera tan solo como ella,pero no…yo no estaba solo, al menos George siempre había cuidado de mí, tenía que hacer algo,tenía que darle la seguridad que necesitaba. Mis sobrinos fueron cautivados por ella,en especial Anthony, no los culpo por ello ¿Quién no caería rendido ante los encantos de Candy? Su alma transparente,su fortaleza…es uno de esos seres que siembran amor a su paso.

La inocencia del primer amor llegó a ella,el resplandor de su mirada mientras conversaba con Anthony… Eran felices, yo pude verlo como siempre desde las sombras,sonreía con satisfacción al saber que ahora estaba bajo mi protección, nada podía causarle más daño ¡Que ingenuo era en ese entonces!Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar,que aun teniendo todas las riquezas del mundo no te sirven para comprar un destino diferente. Mi único sobrino murió,nunca sentí tanta impotencia,la rabia se apoderó de mí ¿De qué sirve ser el heredero de un poderío si no puedes evitar que nada le suceda a lo que más amas?La sensación de vacío una vez más,me cerré a las palabras de mi fiel amigo que más que amigo, era un padre para mí pero yo era joven e inmaduro,ahora sé que nadie pudo haber evitado lo acontecido, que simplemente sucedería,pero ella sufría aún más que yo,me necesitaba. Bastó con que George dijera su nombre para comprender ¿Qué sucederá con la señorita Candy?

Hice lo que tenía que hacer, salí a buscarla…una vez más la encontré conteniendo el llanto hasta estar completamente sola, corrió a mis brazos sin decir nada,sin saber cuánto me dolía lo sucedido… Ambos nos dimos consuelo,ella no lo sabía por supuesto, pero sentí tanta paz al recibir ese abrazo,sus pequeñas manos aferrándose a mí,pero aun el llanto me era negado en ese entonces.

Tuve que dejarla ir, sabía que su hogar jamás seria la mansión de los Andley su alma solo podría encontrar la calma en aquel lugar que la vio crecer .Decidí que estudiaría a Londres, aquello no hizo muy feliz a la tía Elroy pero en fin, eso poco me importaba .Necesitaba verla, rondé el colegio no sé cuánto tiempo pero no podía entrar ¿Con que excusa lo haría?para ella solo era un vagabundo. El destino me llevó a encontrarla nuevamente. De acuerdo lo confesaré, la seguí por varias calles pero es que tenia tanto miedo que algo le sucediera, ella no es de las que piensa mucho en eso. Vacile un poco pero finalmente mi anhelo de acercarme venció cualquier razonamiento, estrecharla en mis brazos una vez más me lleno de una calma infinita pero mi pequeña ya no era una niña, ahora era una jovencita hermosa.

No podía sacarla de mi mente, mi alegría era verla aparecer en el zoológico… Con cuanta ilusión espere el festival de mayo, podría estar con ella , ser una vez aquel chico de la colina pero no fue posible…no sé si ya lo dije pero ¡Ella se metía en tantos problemas! Con desilusión tuve que hacer lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho,le ayudé indirectamente a asistir al festejo,bueno era su cumpleaños,Romeo y Julieta…si hubiese sabido el significado que eso tendría más adelante,nunca le hubiera enviado esos disfraces pero bueno, ese es solo un pensamiento egoísta que me invade de vez en difícil aceptarlo pero era evidente una vez mas estaba enamorada, al menos ahora sería feliz,no podía quedarme,mis sueños de aventura eran muy fuertes entonces. Siempre quise conocer África ¡Es un lugar sorprendente! Nuevamente salí de su vida sin aviso,no pude despedirme de ella, no tuve el valor para hacerlo ¡La vi tan feliz!

Si hubiese sabido todo lo que pasaría jamás me hubiera marchado. Es increíble cómo pueden existir personas tan crueles ¿Qué daño le hacia Candy a una jovencita que lo tenía todo? Aun ahora es algo que no logro comprender,quizás como dice la tía Elroy¡Nunca dejaré de ser un rebelde! Los peligros a los que estuvo expuesta esa vez, nada podía hacer para protegerla, yo me encontraba demasiado lejos,el tan solo pensar en todo lo que le pudo suceder me llena de horror,agradezco al cielo que nada pasara.

Egoístamente, vivía mi aventura sin pensar en las consecuencias,fui tonto e inmaduro, preocupé a tanta gente que de verdad me quería pero era difícil adivinar lo que pasaría después la guerra estallo,me encontraba perdido, totalmente confundido. No podía recordar nada y solo repetía una y otra vez "Chicago, América". Eso me llevó de nuevo hacia ella,nuestros destinos una vez más se cruzaban. Para ese entonces, era una estudiante de enfermería… Que orgulloso me siento al decirlo…lo logró por sus propios méritos,no necesito ni de mi fortuna ni de mi apellido. Estuvo a mi lado, cada instante cuido de mí sin importarle nada en lo absoluto,no le importó perder su trabajo ni arriesgar su honra,permaneció junto a mí en todo momento llenando mi vida de fe con su alegría.

Cuando recuperé la memoria, fue tan difícil alejarme de ella,no podía…no quería hacerlo,muchas veces trate de convencerme que lo hacía por ella,que me necesitaba ¡No podía dejarla sola!... Ahora debo reconocerlo, nada había de altruista en ello,era simple y sencillamente egoísmo,era yo quien necesitaba estar a su lado,era yo quien quería seguir siendo libre de las presiones familiares pero sobre todo,disfrutar de su compañía;el despertar y ver su sonrisa cada mañana me hacía sentir pleno,está bien no quería admitirlo,algo cambio en mi quería ser quien era porque si era solo Albert podría aspirar a su amor pero mi realidad era otra…Descubrir mi verdadera identidad me causó más penas que alegrías ¡Que dulce era vivir a su lado!No había nada que deseara más en el mundo que seguir viviendo con ella en secreto. Aún ahora, preferiría eso por sobre todas las cosas porque de nada valdría toda mi fortuna si no tengo su amor .Tomar la decisión de marcharme no fue fácil,no sé cómo fui capaz de actuar de esa manera,ni siquiera tuve el valor de despedirme,ella sufría…pero las cosas no fueron más fáciles para mi…la necesitaba de una forma exagerada ¿Cuántas noches no lloré en la soledad de mi habitación?... Lo tenía todo pero estaba tan devastado, era mejor vivir a su lado con los bolsillos vacíos pero el corazón rebosante de dicha.

Tenía que hacer algo,ella me buscaba incansablemente así que la envié con aquel que ella amaba pero por alguna extraña razón,no se quedó a su lado… Eso lo supe mucho tiempo después. Lleno de frustración me encerré en mí mismo, me refugie nuevamente en la soledad de Lakewood. Ahí, pude llorar mi desdicha,un hombre que lo tenía todo y absurdamente no podía ofrecerle nada .Mi mente se atormentaba pensando en lo feliz que debería ser ella en esos momentos, debería de alegrarme pero me dolía profundamente. Sé que George estaba enfadado,discutimos por primera vez,no entendía mi encierro pero era yo un necio que no entendía razones,me había impuesto el autocastigo de no saber más de ella. Mis órdenes fueron precisas,nadie debía saber en dónde me encontraba ,nadie podía verme.

Es por eso que cuando escuché su voz pensé que era una más de mis alucinaciones ¿Mi mente me estaba jugando una broma? La respuesta era no,ella estaba ahí,tenía que enfrentarla...tenía que decirle la verdad Por unos instantes me quedé estático en mi asiento, no podía creer lo que pretendía hacer mi familia,la furia se apoderó de mí,tenía que controlar mis emociones,una mezcla de temor y rabia se anidaban en mi pecho. Si ella me reprochaba algo estaría en todo su derecho. Tomé aire para presentarme ante ella pero contrario a lo que imaginé,no escuché ningún reproche de su boca,solo lloraba y agradecía. Creo que no tengo ni que decir que obviamente la boda con el cretino ese no se llevó a cabo,en un acto impulsivo me presenté ante mi familia,no me importaba nada solo ella,creo que de algo tenía que servirme mi posición.

Separarme de ella no fue sencillo pero sabía que en el hogar de Pony estaría segura. Al hacer pública mi identidad volví a ser prisionero de mí mismo, de mi familia y de mis obligaciones. Mis constantes viajes no me daban tregua pero tenía que revelar un secreto más. Sin previo aviso fui a buscarla… Fue tan excitante verla de nuevo, estaba totalmente fascinado con ella,ahora era una mujer,la mujer que siempre estuvo en mis pensamientos. Caminamos juntos hacia la colina era el lugar perfecto para hacerle la última revelación. Era primavera al igual que la primera vez que la vi... le pedí si podía devolverme mi broche…Ella lo comprendió todo… Yo no podía dejar de sonreír… Teniendo mis brazos extendidos ,ella corrió hacia mí con lágrimas en los ojos .Yo estaba tan feliz pero tenía que partir una vez más. En silencio me acompañó hasta el auto en donde George ya me esperaba… Por primera vez estaba tan callada. Sus cartas fueron mi aliciente en la lejanía,recibirlas era lo que me mantenía en pie dentro de aquella locura que era mi vida . Tenía que verla una vez más,nada deseaba más que estrecharla entre mis brazos pero el tiempo pasó nuevamente… Un cumpleaños más en el que estuve ausente,solo fue un segundo que pude verla pero con eso me bastó para saber que la seguía amando incluso más que antes,nuevamente mis obligaciones se interponían entre ambos.

Regresé a Lakewood decidido a hacer algo más que solo esperar,ya no quería ni podía seguir siendo su amigo, yo quería su amor. Cuando me vio aparecer saltó a mis brazos como siempre lo hacía, yo la recibía extasiado,todo desaparecía en ese instante en que me perdía en su mirada. Visitamos el bosque, ella quería hacerlo ¿Había algo que pudiera negarle? ¡Por supuesto que no! Me tenía en sus manos, ella no lo sabía pero así era. Hacerlo fue algo bueno, abrí mi corazón por primera vez respecto a la muerte de Anthony,fue como liberarme de una carga muy pesada, ambos lloramos abrazados,cerré los ojos impregnando mis sentidos de su dulce fragancia,sintiendo su calor,me sentí pleno en todos los aspectos pero aún tenía tantas dudas en mi interior.

En ese entonces me debatía ante las decisiones que debía tomar, sabía perfectamente lo que sentía por ella. A pesar del tiempo, nunca pude sacarla de mi mente y entre mas quería echarla de mi corazón, de alguna manera se adhería más a mi alma, tenía miedo ¿Puedes creerlo? Yo William Albert Andley estaba paralizado de pánico ante ella, la pequeña llorona de la colina. No dejaba de preguntarme si ella había logrado olvidarme, necesitaba saber en que residía su felicidad en ese momento.

Cuando estábamos en la Villa le pedí que habláramos, esperé por ella con impaciencia. En cuando la vi entrar al cuarto de los retratos, lucía tan hermosa como la primera vez que la vi entrar a ese lugar, cuando descubrió mi verdadera identidad… La forma en la que vio sobre mi escritorio aquel encuadernado negro que tanto sabía de su pasado, hizo que sintiera un poco de celos, el no saber si sus sentimientos seguían siendo los mismos que estaban plasmados en ese diario me estaba volviendo loco… sin embargo, no podía decirle nada, no todavía Sintiéndome incapaz de mirarla a los ojos, me encaminé hacia la ventana perdiendo la mirada en el horizonte, quería decirle mil cosas pero no pude hacerlo. Ella fue la primera en romper el silencio pero vagamente le escuché, cerré los ojos tratando de calmar mis emociones, así que tomé un poco de aire para poder murmurar débilmente unas palabras, _"sé que esto es muy importante para ti" _Ella no dijo nada pero se acercó a mí abrazándome por la espalda… No pude hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos… la incertidumbre me estaba matando… suerte que siempre he sido bueno para ocultar mis emociones y mis sentimientos.

Esta vez mi despedida fue menos desastrosa… Esta vez no me desvanecí…Algo cambió entre nosotros ,no sé qué fue pero en el fondo sabía que las cosas serían diferentes de ahora en adelante aunque no niego que mis sentimientos hacia ese diario seguían siendo los mismos… Era como si me afectara en sobre manera el saber lo que estaba escrito ahí, las confesiones que nunca hubiera querido leer pero lo hice .Así como fui testigo de tantas cosas siendo su mejor amigo, su confidente fiel, sentí un gran alivio cuando en una carta me decía que en efecto ahí hablaba mucho de Terry, que había pensado muchas veces en ese diario pero me confesó que no lo había abierto y que tenía la intención de volver a confiármelo ¿Por qué hizo eso?¿Acaso temía ella lo que yo pudiera pensar sobre lo que allí estaba escrito?La extrañaba en todo momento,tenía que verla otra vez pero mis negocios se interponían. Cuando creí que por fin podía tener libertad de hacerlo un nuevo viaje retrasaba mi regreso. Leía sus cartas una y otra vez, me las sabía de memoria, podía imaginar cada uno de sus gestos mientras las escribía,podía asegurar sin miedo a errar que mi insignia seguía siendo su tesoro favorito.

Debía volver,quería volver, ¡Necesitaba volver! sobre todo después de leer su última carta, ¡Su felicidad radicaba en mí! No es que lo dijera tal cual es pero así lo entendí,tenía que arriesgarlo todo,ya no quería solo su amistad,quería su amor,quería ser todo lo que alguna vez soñé,quería ser su príncipe ¡Como deseaba ser ese chico otra vez!

Sin importarme mis compromisos me apresuré a buscarla. El viaje de regreso jamás había sido tan lento,sentía que me faltaba el aire,la zozobra me estaba matando, mi corazón lo sabía pero mi mente me jugaba malas pasadas… Ella no daría el primer paso si yo no lo hacía, me enfurecí conmigo mismo por tardar tanto tiempo en lograr comprender. Tenía que llegar antes de que la primavera finalizara,lo tenía que lograr…Cuando llegué a mi destino,mis manos sudaban y mi corazón latía desenfrenado ,la encontré recostada en el césped en lo alto de la colina… Parecía como si todo ese tiempo hubiera estado esperando por mí. En cuanto me vio, de un salto corrió hacia mis brazos que ya la esperaban ansiosos. Me separé un poco para verla a los ojos,necesitaba convencerme de que era real mi descubrimiento pero ella no dejaba de llorar y de decirme lo mucho que me había extrañado. No fue muy difícil decirle que no contaba con mucho tiempo,ella curiosa por naturaleza preguntó con la voz quebrada el porqué de mi visita repentina.

Ella lo sabía,el latir de su corazón me indicaba que sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba, el motivo de mi llegada… Una vocecita interior me decía que no fuera un cobarde, que tenía que hacerlo. Sin apartar mi mirada de sus esmeraldas,le dije por fin el secreto de mi corazón…. "_Te amo"_…dos sencillas palabras…las palabras más difíciles de decir y al mismo tiempo las más hermosas… no fue necesario que dijera más cosas… ella respondió "_yo también te amo"…_

Lentamente descendí hasta sus labios,me recibió temblorosa pero poco a poco nos embriagamos con el sabor de nuestras bocas danzando al unísono… era como resucitar a una vida nueva. En ese momento dejé de ser William Albert Andley, el poderoso magnate… En ese momento era solo un hombre enamorado y feliz de ser correspondido por la mujer por la que había esperado toda la vida. No sería fácil, ambos lo sabíamos,sobre todo cuando el sonido de un auto nos hizo volver a la realidad. Nos reímos como niños aun con los labios unidos porque esa vez nada podía separarme de su lado,mis brazos se aferraban a su cuerpo de una forma posesiva,su boca permanecía prisionera de mis besos… Sabíamos que nuevamente teníamos que separarnos por una larga temporada pero eso no importaba,siempre estaríamos unidos,entre nosotros jamás habría despedidas y nuestro amor nos daría la fuerza suficiente para esperar un nuevo encuentro.

Porque finalmente podía ofrecerle todo de mí,no fue nada sencillo enfrentar una sociedad tan retrógrada pero nada me haría cambiar de parecer… mi corazón solo podía pertenecer a una sola mujer… Fui claro en todo momento,era ella o ninguna. Nunca me arrepentiré de nada,al final de todo, lo único importante es que pude unir mi vida con la mujer que me ha vuelto loco desde que la conocí,esa que puso mi vida de cabeza,esa que con solo una mirada me hace sentir vivo… Por fin dejé de ser un solitario para pertenecer a alguien.

Bien, ahora lo sabes todo,ahora sabes lo mucho que esa maravillosa mujer significa para mí así que quiero que me prometas que la amarás tanto como yo lo hago,que serás bueno con ella,después de todo lo que ha sufrido solo se merece la felicidad,tú y yo nos encargaremos de eso,nuestra misión será hacerla sonreír todos los días, cada día…¿Lo prometes hijo?-Murmuro mientras acariciaba el rostro del pequeño dormido en la cuna

**FIN**

Gracias por leer les envio saludos y bendiciones! Espero sus comentarios...


End file.
